Wisniewski, Jaroslaw
Chodziłem do Pana Wiśniewskiego na wykład z Algebry 1* i na ćwiczenia z Topologii 2. Uczucia mam mieszane. Po pierwsze, odradzam go wszystkim tym, którzy chcą w spokoju, w sposób usystematyzowany, zaliczyć przedmiot na 3-4. U pana Wiśniewskiego chaos daje się we znaki. Wykład jest częściowo uporządkowany, i był bardzo trudny i szybki, nawet jak na gwiazdkę. Przy tym wymagania na egzaminie były spore. Natomiast, co jak co, ale algebry 1 nauczyłem się bardzo dobrze. O ćwiczeniach powiem mniej dobrego. Przede wszystkim, są mocno chaotyczne, bardzo często w zadaniach są błędy i nie są dokładnie wytłumaczone. Innymi słowy, trzeba wkładać dużo własnej pracy w przetworzenie tego co się dzieje i zrozumienie i poukładanie sobie w głowie. Przy tym system kartkówek co zajęcia jest mocno... dodający zajęciom sporo pikanterii. Przy tym, jako że nie lubię tematyki topologii algebraicznej (a niestety p. Wiśniewski ma takie zapędy), czasem miałem już powyżej uszu.W skrócie: całkiem niezły wybór jeśli się podchodzi ambitnie do przedmiotu, zły wybór jeśli nie. * Chodzilem do p. Wisniewskiego na cwiczenia z topologii I i nie polecam. Pol godziny z kazdych zajec traci sie na kartkowki, ktore tak naprawde nie sa za bardzo brane pod uwage, zostaje godzina na ktorej powtarza sie dowody faktow z wykladu jako zadania. We wszystkim panuje duzy chaos, p. Wisniewski pisze niewyraznie, wiec ciezko robic sensowne notatki, a do tego jest dosc znudzony faktem ze niektorzy nie rozumieja o co chodzi, (no bo przeciez wszytsko widac). Ogolnie wydaje sie byc dosc mily, ale te cwiczenia to strata czasu. Algebra I* * Wykład prowadzony w tempie kosmicznym - nie ma zupełnie porównania ze zwykłym potokiem - algebra u prof. Wiśniewskiego jest zupełnie innym światem (zarówno pod względem zaawansowania materiału jak i wymagań), aczkolwiek zdaje on sobie sprawę z tego, że możliwości poznawcze studenta są ograniczone i się nie znęca :) Notatki jednak dało się robić (choć pan Profesor rzeczywiście pisze niestarannie i ściera czasami to co właśnie napisał), wymagały one tylko poskładania do kupy w domu i przemyślenia wszystkiego. Regularnie (w każdym tygodniu) była seria zadań domowych, momentami ponad 10, często niełatwe, które omawia się potem na ćwiczeniach. Do tego 2 kolokwia (nie było egzaminu pisemnego) i egzamin ustny, który był w zasadzie rozmową o Algebrze (zadawane były różne pytania - zarówno dowody jak i proste zadanka). Efekt jest taki, że jak się człowiek do tego porządnie przykłada to na koniec semestru bardzo dobrze umie Algebrę I. Algebra II* * Zajęcia z prof. Wiśniewskim najlepiej oddaje zwrot użyty na Wikipedii do opisu klimatu starej gierki "Space Hulk": "frantic gameplay". Wykład prowadzony bardzo szybko, wręcz sprintem (program semestru zmieszczony w 2/3 czasu), w sposób chaotyczny i dość żywiołowy - było więc ciekawie, człowiek naprawdę doceniał przerwę międy wykładem i ćwiczeniami, pozwalającą odpocząc po mocnych wrażeniach. Notatki na tablicy znikome. Ćwiczenia w porządku, choć miejscami sprawiały wrażenie słabo przygotowanych i często bywały niezrozumiałe, bo np. prof. Wiśniewski próbował zaimprowizować dowód albo wyrywał nas to tablicy "na żywca" (tj. nieważne, czy ma się pomysł na zadanie, czy nie, ważne, by pójść pod tablicę i coś próbować na bieżąco klecić). Zaliczenie poprzez prace domowe i kolokwium pełniące też rolę egzaminu. Sam pan Wiśniewski jest bardzo życzliwy i sympatyczny! Jeśli ktoś ma mocne nerwy, nie przeszkadza mu chaos i lubuje się w "gwiazdkowym" klimacie, to zdecydowanie polecam, w przeciwnym wypadku może się wystraszyć. * Podobnie jak na Algebrze I - szybko odklepany materiał obowiązkowy (połowa była już zrobiona w pierwszym semestrze...) i dalsze dryfowanie w świat Algebry bez pozornie większej kontroli :) Mi osobiście te zajęcia dały bardzo dużo satysfakcji i poczucie, że naprawdę to wszystko rozumiem (okupione to było siedzeniem nad zadaniami domowymi - znowu seria co tydzień). Było jedno kolokwium i ponownie ustny. Z grubsza wszystko tak, jak na Algebrze I* (poza kartkówkami, których z braku czasu nie było). I znowu polecam - zajęcia z prof. Wiśniewskim to zdecydowanie najlepsze zajęcia na jakie chodziłem na drugim roku! * Zarówno na wykładzie i ćwiczeniach materiał wprowadzany bardzo szybko i wymaga dużo pracy. Mi wydawał się całkiem uporządkowany, bardzo dużo zyskałem na tym przedmiocie.